


The One Where the Trio Goes Ghost Hunting

by quantum27



Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [15]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: It's literally just the title in which The ENCOM Trio goes Ghost Hunting.
Relationships: Lora Baines-Bradley & Alan Bradley & Kevin Flynn, Lora Baines-Bradley/Alan Bradley/Kevin Flynn, You can view this as ship if you want
Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872664
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	The One Where the Trio Goes Ghost Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> this can be seen as taking place in the same universe at the tidepod fic if you want, but i don't specfically mention anything modern?? i don't think?? anyway, it's ambiguous.

“This has gotta be one of the worse ideas you’ve had.” Alan said, holding the flashlight aloft, as they entered the room. 

“If it were one of the worse ones you wouldn't be here.” Flynn replied snarkily. 

The room was dark, their footsteps echoed off the walls. Said walls were grimy, and utterly wrong in every possible way. Technically there was no real reason for why they were wrong, but they just were. 

Lora was smirking as she held her journal in her hands, primed at the ready to take notes. She was obviously thrilled to be in this situation. Alan might’ve been the only sane one there. 

“Ghost hunting. We’re ghost hunting. I swear to God, Flynn if I drag a spirit home with me because of you, I’m going to-”

“Kill me, so I can become a ghost, and haunt you?” He asked, a finger pointing teasingly in his direction. Alan smacked it away. 

Flynn laughed, “Honestly, I’m surprised you believe in ghosts at all, Alan. Thought for sure you’d be the most skeptical of skeptics.” 

“You get digitized into a computer as often as you possibly can, Flynn. Forgive me if I’ve expanded my horizons a bit.” 

“As often as I possibly can, huh?” He repeated under his breath. 

“It’s like cocaine to you, I think.” Lora said, setting her bag on the floor and unzipping it. 

“How come you didn’t question her about being a skeptic? She’s the most science-y of us all.” Alan said, gesturing to Lora.

“We’re just gonna. Ignore that cocaine bit, then huh?” Flynn said with a tilt of his head. Alan shined his flashlight in his eyes, the programmer hissed back at him. 

“It’s probably because even Flynn is smart enough to know that I believe that the realm of the supernatural isn’t that far from science.” She had taken the dowsing rods out of the bag, holding each ‘L’ shaped rod in each of her hands.

“What about BigFoot?” Flynn asked, looking at his own flashlight and back at Alan contemplatively. 

“No. Not Bigfoot” 

“Damn.” He snapped, “Thought I had you this time.” 

Alan raised his eyebrows, “You believe in BigFoot?” 

“What’s with the wires, Lora?” Flynn asked, ignoring him. Alan rolled his eyes. 

Lora held up the rods in her hands. “I’m not exactly an expert. But they’re supposed to cross over each other when they sense...something.” 

“Very helpful.” Alan huffed, “Why are you starting with those anyway? I thought you guys bought more ‘modern’ equipment.” 

“It’s about the  _ experience. _ ” She replied with a bright smile. Then she brought her hands out, carefully scanning the room with the rods. They didn’t move. Flynn bounced on his heels. She went in a full circle, until eventually she started to come back to them. 

“I don’t think these work.” Alan said as she pointed them at him. 

She moved them towards Flynn. 

Alan blinked, “What the-” 

The rods had definitely moved when they’d landed on him. Almost aggressively. That was Not Normal. 

“Huh. Weird.” Flynn said nonchalantly, because for some reason he could never be bothered to react like a normal person. 

“You saw that right? Lora, you weren’t just doing that as like. A prank or something? Were you?” 

“No, I wasn’t, actually. Though I’ll admit, it would be funny-” She moved the rods away from Flynn. They didn’t cross. She moved them back to him. They crossed. “Hm. Probably because he’s dead inside.” 

“Ouch.” Flynn said. 

Alan must’ve made a face because then Flynn said, “Oh don’t you know? I’m actually the spirit Nivek Nnylf and I’ve been haunting this body for  _ years. _ ” 

“I’m going to hit you with this.” He pointed at his flashlight. 

Lora put the rods down and dug through the bag again. She pulled out two objects, throwing one to each of them. Then she took her journal and wrote something in it. 

“An EMF detector. Hm.” He turned it on, the light flickering once to signify it was on. He repeated the same process as Lora had, pointing it all around the room. He wasn’t getting much, only low levels, the device beeping quietly. If anything he was just getting more of an appreciation for how dirty this place was. He was definitely taking a shower when he got home. 

Flynn was watching him as he turned, eyes carefully tracing him. It was impossible for him to not be a bisexual disaster for two seconds- even with ghost hunting, apparently. 

Alan turned on his heel then, and then just to humor himself, pointed it at himself, and then Lora. Perfectly normal readings, he assumed for normal human beings. Then he pointed it at Flynn. 

“What the  **_fuck_ ** , Flynn.” The EMF device had helpfully spiked. Was this even healthy? Couldn’t people die if electromagnetic fields were too high? Radiation and all that?? 

Flynn looked at him innocently. 

“Don’t do that.” Lora said, noting something down in her journal. 

“I didn’t do anything!” He waved his arms around in exasperation. 

Lora eyed the EMF detector blankly. Alan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and would probably have already been twirling his glasses if not for the fact that it was Very Dark, and he already had limited vision, thank you very much. 

“Anyway, what about uhh, spirit box!” Flynn deflected, holding it up in his hand like a prize he’d won at the fair. Alan would rather be at the fair. They could’ve gotten cotton candy. Or an elephant ear. Or funnel cakes. And rode rides. But instead, they were ghost hunting, and the only thing they seemed to be finding was that Flynn was  _ really weird. _ Well. More than usual, at least. 

“Don’t you think we should talk about-” Alan’s voice was cut off by the loud static of the spirit box. Ah, was there ever a noise more beautiful than white noise? Or at least, flipping very rapidly through many a radio station and the like. 

“What’s up spirits!?” Flynn said, unhelpfully. 

The box did not reply. 

“Does anyone have a name here?” Lora asked. 

“ **TED.** ” The box said helpfully. 

“Ted.” Alan repeated. How was this his life, honestly? 

“So uh, Ted. You’re a ghost, right?” Lora winced at her own words, then whispered conspiratorially to them, “Next time I’m writing questions out before hand.” 

“ _ Next time? _ ” Alan hissed. 

“ **TEXAS.** ” Ted interrupted. 

“Oh, are you from Texas?” Flynn asked. 

“ **FUCK.** ” 

The three of them stared at the box. And then they burst out laughing. 

“See, ghost hunting isn’t so bad.” Lora winked at Alan, nudging him with an elbow. 

“Ha, I guess. But seriously, are...are we gonna acknowledge whatever the hell is going on with Flynn?” He said under his breath. 

“This is ghost hunting time. Whatever the hell is going on with Flynn is a whole other segment. Needs its own timeblock and everything.” 

Alan guffawed loudly. 

“ **SNAKES. SNAKES. LIGHTBULB. SNAKES.** ” 

“Uh-huh, that’s crazy, man.” Flynn said to the box, “Did you hear him? Lightbulb snakes?” 

“You don’t believe in BigFoot, Lora, do you, uh, believe in Lightbulb Snakes?” Alan managed to ask, feeling rather delirious. It was late. He needed sleep. Instead there were only Lightbulb Snakes. 

“I’ll never tell.” Lora teased. 

“ **DIE.** ” The box shouted. 

The three of them looked at each other, and then at the box, and then at each other again. 

Alan then was able to experience one of the greatest joys of ghost hunting. Fearing for your life. And running for it as an added bonus. 


End file.
